In today's society, many cities have large multi-leveled, multi-directed self-parking facilities. A person parking a vehicle in such a facility, even after a short time, may find it difficult upon returning to the facility to locate the parked vehicle. Lettering, numbering, or color-coding levels of floors for parking garages, generally do not have enough personal meaning to the individual parking a vehicle as a reminder or to "jog" ones memory as to which level the vehicle is parked.
The present invention provides significant advantages over previous garage identification means consisting only of numbers, and/or letters and/or color combinations, by utilizing multi-faceted coding means capable of providing an easy and a special reminder of the vehicle's level. In its preferred form, the invention utilizes a different, distinctive and unique popular song played on each level of the garage and a visual display of the title, as well as colors and numbers, to help remind the parker of the level where the vehicle is parked. The fact that these well known popular songs have been heard many times and over many years, creates an indelible impression upon the parker and makes it a matter of quick recognition of the tune or song assigned to a respective level where the vehicle was parked.
To additionally facilitate coding, the present invention utilizes songs of or about distinctive cities, which not only are popular but are clearly recognizable to further remind and make the parker familiar with the level in which the vehicle is parked.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings, in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.